


Birthday Passion

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Human Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara's 18th birthday is full of passion and lust.
Relationships: Eliza Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Birthday Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rareshipper96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipper96/gifts).



> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this
> 
> This was a requested so please remember that.

Life had not been easy for Kara growing up in Midvale, her parents died in a car crash and she was taken in by Eliza and Jeremiah who had a teenage daughter Alex, Alex was one of her biggest tormentors before she moved in, and after some time together Alex and Kara began to grow closer and become best friends and sisters, Alex had grown protective of Kara growing up until Alex went off to college.

Kara had to learn to stand up for herself, Jeremiah died of a heart attack 2 years after Kara had moved in and Alex was distraught but Kara held her hand and helped her through it, it wasn’t a secret that Kara was born different as everyone and before Kara moved in Alex was one of Kara’s biggest tormentors along with her girlfriend Vicky, Alex still felt guilty about the way she tormented Kara growing up and Kara still forgave her.

It made Alex feel unworthy of Kara because Kara was so happy and bubbly, full of sunshine even after the tragedy she had suffered after her parents died, Alex still came home though for Kara’s birthdays except 1 year, when Kara turned 18 and Alex was away at college, she busy with exams and unable to get away to come home and spend time with Kara on her birthday but promised that she would come back and make it up to Kara.

Eliza though didn’t mind that her daughter wasn’t coming home for Kara’s birthday, because she herself had other plans, especially for Kara’s birthday, it had started when Kara turned 17.

**_ Flashback: _ **

**_ Eliza walked in to the house having just returned from work, Kara’s car was in the driveway, slipping off her coat Eliza called out but there was no response, shrugging her shoulders Eliza made her way upstairs and down the hall to Kara’s bedroom when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the bedroom, narrowing her eyes in suspicion Eliza walked to the door and pressed her ear against his. _ **

**_ “Mmmmm that’s it, take it… take my cock” Kara’s voice moaned softly, the moan was slightly muffled by the closed door and Eliza was curious, who was Kara talking to. _ **

**_ Gripping the door handle Eliza quietly turned it and she pushed the door open slightly, opening the door ajar Eliza peared into the bedroom and her eyes widened in shock, Kara was laying on the bed naked and her right hand was wrapped around her thick 9inch cock, Eliza’s mouth went dry and her pussy throbbed, Kara was bigger than she had ever seen before. _ **

**_ “Oh god… Eliza” Kara whispered as she arched her back “Ride it, ride my cock” Eliza’s right hand snaked down and inside her pants, her fingers grazing her throbbing clit as she watched Kara beating her meat whilst moaning her name, unable to tear her eyes away Eliza watched as Kara bucked hard and cried out as thick white hot ropes of cum spurted from the thick mushroom head and onto her muscular 6 pack. _ **

**_ Eliza had seen enough and she closed the door silently and headed into her own bedroom, she was so turned on and it had been so long since she had sex, she needed to vent her sexual frustration with her fingers. _ **

Flashback End:

It didn’t end after that, it continued and Eliza could hear Kara through the wall of the bedroom, Eliza could hear Kara beating her cock and moaning her name and Eliza did the same, sticking 2 fingers inside her and moaning Kara’s name, as time went on things got more intense, Kara and Eliza became much more affectionate in the privacy of their own home.

They would kiss each other on the lips, Kara and Eliza would sleep in the same bed and spoon but they never crossed the line until tonight, on Kara’s 18th birthday when Kara returned home from school, Eliza was in the kitchen making Kara’s favorite Pecan Pie when Kara walked in “Hey Eliza” Kara greeted with a beaming smile as she walked into the kitchen and pulled Eliza into a tight hug.

Eliza pulled back and kissed Kara’s lips and they pulled apart, turning back to the cake Eliza felt Kara pressing up against her, her lips brushing Eliza’s ear causing Eliza to shiver and moan as she pressed her ass against Kara’s crotch, Kara’s cock stirred and began to harden but she remained pressed against Eliza’s back.

“Why don’t you go upstairs and get changed and we can enjoy our meal” Eliza said as she looked at Kara who blushed and smiled, turning Kara made her way back towards the stairs but Eliza saw Kara gazing at her, since she was 17 Eliza had seen Kara looking at her with lust, her eyes sliding over Eliza’s body whenever Eliza was wearing jeans and a shirt, luckily Alex wasn’t here otherwise she would be so pissed if she knew what was happening between Eliza and Kara.

Eliza could hear Kara moaning upstairs in her bedroom, Kara no longer attempted to hide what she was doing or who she was thinking about and neither did Eliza, whenever Eliza had her fingers deep inside herself and when she came she always cried out Kara’s name, trembling as she recovered from her orgasm.

That night:

Eliza and Kara were sat at the dinner table and Kara was enjoying the meal, when their meal was over Eliza pulled Kara to her feet and she led Kara over to the birthday cake that was on the counter, handing Kara the knife Eliza watched as Kara cut the chocolate cake, setting the knife down Eliza turned to Kara with a smile “Are you ready for your present?” Eliza asked as she undid her cardigan.

Kara nodded her head as she bit her lip, her heart pounding with anticipation as she looked into Eliza’s eyes, slipping off her cardigan Eliza revealed she was wearing a sleeveless tank top underneath, taking Eliza’s hand Kara led her to the couch before Eliza finally pushed Kara onto the couch and straddled the younger blonde’s lap.

Biting her lip as she placed her hand on Eliza’s hips Kara looked into Eliza’s eyes and smiled, her cock already hardening and pressing against Eliza’s crotch of her jeans, rotating her hips Eliza breathed heavier as she locked eyes with Kara who groaned as she moved her hips with Eliza’s

“Mmmmm” Eliza moaned as she rotated and ground her hips on Kara’s lap, a groan escaping Kara’s lips as she tilted her head back, breaking eye contact as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Eliza grinding on her lap, Eliza leaned in and pressed her lips to Kara’s throat, then again to Kara’s jaw and finally to Kara’s neck before she bit hard to mark her.

Kara groaned again as her hands moved and came to rest on Eliza’s ass, bringing her right hand back Kara slapped Eliza’s ass hard causing Eliza to hiss, unable to contain themselves any longer Kara surged forward and her lips collided with Eliza’s, Eliza gripped hold of Kara’s blonde hair and she held Kara, deepening the kiss as their tongues swirled around one another.

Moving against one another Eliza and Kara were in a heated makeout session, their hands moving over each other’s bodies as their tongues swirled and battled for dominance until the need for air became too much, breaking the kiss panting Eliza and Kara looked at each other through hooded eyes.

“Such a naughty girl” Eliza purred close to Kara’s ear causing Kara to shiver, slapping Eliza’s ass Kara nodded her head “Bedroom” she panted, her lust consuming her and Eliza could see it, excitement flooded her and the heat between her legs became more intense, grabbing Kara’s hand Eliza got to her feet and pulled Kara up, together they made their way upstairs.

Kara and Eliza made their way up the stairs, unable to stop herself Kara turned Eliza around and roughly pushed her against the door, Eliza grunted as he back collided with the wooden door and Kara’s lips eagerly found hers, their lips hungrily devouring one another Kara took hold of Eliza’s wrists and pinned her hands above her hair, their tongues battling as their bodies were flush against each other.

Moving her hands down Kara groped Eliza’s breasts as Eliza kept her hands above her hair, their kiss becoming more intense and aggressive, fueled by a year of passion and lust that had built up over the year since Kara’s 17th birthday.

10 minutes of heated making out Kara whispered as she broke the kiss “Fuck, you taste so good” she growled as she gripped the front of Eliza’s sleeveless tank top and roughly ripped it, the sound of ripping fabric filled the silence as Kara ripped open Eliza’s tank top and resumed to kiss.

Sloppy and messy, spit and drool being traded as they devoured each other’s mouths, reaching back Eliza grabbed the door handle and turned it, both Kara and Eliza stumbled into the bedroom without breaking the kiss, kicking the door closed behind her Kara helped Eliza remove the remains of her tank top and tossed it aside before her hands moved and undid Eliza’s bra.

Breaking the kiss after dropping the bra Kara wrapped her lips around Eliza’s nipple, licking and sucking Eliza tilted her head back and moaned as Kara took equal care and attention to both her breasts, Kara smiling as she moved between both nipples until Kara pulled back and loosened her pants.

Their clothes scattering around the bedroom Eliza and Kara stood before each other naked, resuming their kiss Eliza pushed Kara down onto the bed before joining her, kneeling beside Kara; Eliza licked her lips as her right hand moved and began playing with Kara’s balls, Kara arched her back as her cock throbbed.

Taking hold of Kara cock with both hands Eliza spat on Kara’s cock before wrapping her mouth around the thick mushroom head, arching her back Kara moaned as she ran her hands through Eliza’s hair “Oooh fuck!” Kara moaned as she looked down “Fuck… such a cock hungry slut” hearing Kara talk dirty like that turned Eliza on so much.

Bobbing her head Eliza took Kara’s cock deep into her mouth deep until the thick mushroom head was hitting the back of her throat, gagging hard Eliza slobbered and spat all over Kara’s cock as she deepthroated it “Ellliiiiizzzzzzaaaaaa” Kara moaned, drawing out Eliza’s name as she arched her back with her hands gripping the older blondes hair.

Feeling Kara’s cock throbbing in her mouth Eliza picked up the pace, bobbing her head harder and faster as she squeezed Kara’s ball sack, bucking hard Kara cried out “OHHH YESSSSS!!!” her cock throbbed and thick white hot ropes of cum spurted into Eliza’s eager mouth.

Pulling back Eliza wiped her mouth and smiled “Fuck, you taste so good” she whispered, straddling Kara; Eliza brushed her soaked pussy lips against Kara’s still fully erect and throbbing cock, the thick mushroom head of Kara’s cock pressing against Eliza’s pussy lips and Eliza sank down on it, her pussy lips parting and swallowing the head and she lowered herself further down.

Eliza’s pussy swallowing more of Kara’s cock, her insides stretching around Kara’s sheer size and clenching the cock tight as she lowered herself, Kara groaned as she felt how tight Eliza was around her, reaching up Kara started to grope Eliza’s breasts as Eliza began to slowly rise and lower herself, slowly moving up and down as she moaned and whimpered as she got used to Kara’s sheer size.

“Fuck” Eliza moaned as she arched her back as she slowly began to pick up the pace, Kara moving her hips in time with Eliza as the older blonde rise and fell, riding the thick meat slowly, picking up the pace Eliza started to bounce, Kara’s cock pounding inside as she thrusted her hips up as Eliza dropped back down, impaling herself repeatedly on Kara’s cock.

The lewd sounds of skin slapping together and their combined moans and groans, Kara’s hand slapping Eliza’s ass as the older blonde rode her meat, arching back Eliza felt her orgasming getting nearer as Kara pistoned her hips in sync with Eliza who was riding her hard, Eliza’s hands holding onto Kara’s shoulders as Kara groped her breasts with both hands.

Unable to hold on Kara and Eliza’s cries filled the house as they came together hard, Kara’s cock spurting deep inside Eliza’s pussy, shooting thick white hot ropes of cum all over Eliza’s inner walls.

Panting heavily Eliza collapsed on top of Kara but they were far from over, rolling over Kara pinned Kara roughly beneath her and began to move, kissing Eliza passionately, their tongues battling again Kara thrust hard and Eliza broke the kiss and let out a loud cry, Kara grinned as she heard Eliza cry her name, digging her nails into Kara’s back Eliza held on tight as her legs wrapped around Kara’s hips.

Kara pistoned her cock harder and faster inside Eliza who held onto her, their grunts and moans filled the room as sounds of wet skin slapping together followed, the air stunk of sweat and sex and Eliza and Kara was far from finished with one another, reaching up Eliza held onto the headboard as Kara pistoned her cock, pounding Eliza’s soaked pussy with everything she had.

Eliza’s cries grew louder as she held on until soon Kara came hard, spurting thick ropes deep inside Eliza again, both soaked in sweat Kara and Eliza initiated another passionate kiss, their mouths devouring one another as Kara pulled her cock out and Eliza broke the kiss and rolled over, getting on her hands and knee’s Eliza nodded her head “Please… fuck my ass” Eliza whispered lustfully.

Getting up onto her knees Kara positioned herself behind Eliza, pressing the thick mushroom head of her cock against Eliza’s ass Kara gave her ass a slap before she plunged in hard, thrusting her cock hard Kara bottomed out and Eliza threw her head back and screamed louder.

The night went on, Kara and Eliza went at it like animals, Kara fucked Eliza’s cunt and ass as Eliza screamed, moving from the bed to the wall Kara fucked Eliza up against every smooth surface all over the bedroom and the house as Eliza was a lustful mess, the lewd sounds of their passion filled the bedroom.

Finally they had hit their peak and rode out their last orgasm together.

Screaming each other’s names as they came hard.

Panting and soaked in sweat Kara pulled her cock out of Eliza and they lay there, soaked in sweat and cum on the ruined bedsheets Kara buried her face in Eliza’s neck and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Both thankful that Alex could not make it to Kara’s birthday.

She was not going to be happy if she found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this
> 
> I hope you enjoy it
> 
> The requester is that way *Points and runs*


End file.
